


The Story of Stories

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Brothers Grimm, Corruption, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gabrielle Suzanne de Villeneuve, Magic, Snow-white and Rose-red Elements, Spinoff, The Frog Prince Elements, True Love, the Brothers Grimm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and Rose Red, and The Frog Prince: What do these three classic fairy tales have in common? They all tell of a woman falling in love with a man who's part animal and these stories shall be retold to you but in a way that you've never heard before.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a spin off of my fic The Tale of Tales which is where I used Fairy Tail to retell three classic fairy tales. Cinderella, Snow White, and Little Red Riding Hood.

For centuries storytellers have spun their tales of magic and enchantment for the young at heart and sometimes they last into their adulthood. Some are funny, some are scary, and some romantic. Like this story in particular but you won't just be hearing one story, in a way you'll be hearing three: Snow White and Rose Red, Beauty and the Beast, and The Frog Prince. Three classic fairy tales spun together in one great big story however you'll find that these tales differ a little from the ones you've heard before. So sit back, relax, and listen as I tell you the story of two sisters: One as beautiful and gentle as the white rose who finds her prince through the heart of a beast and the other as passionate and spirited as the red rose who finds true happiness by keeping her promise to a frog.

...

Now reader before we begin I must tell you that we will have to go back a couple times to tell a character's story otherwise you won't understand them that well. So let's start this story off the same way all stories start off with.

Once upon a time there lived a wise and noble king who had fallen in love with a peasant woman who was very beautiful and loving, she returned his feelings but their love was forbidden because the king had been arranged by his family to marry the queen of another kingdom. They were wed and in time she bore him a son, the king treated his wife well but alas his heart would forever belong to the peasant woman. Sometime passed and after the king's father died he divorced his wife and married the peasant woman whom he loved. In no time at all, his new wife gave birth to a son as well.

Now the king loved both of his sons dearly and he wanted to make sure that they each had a claim to the throne. Working out an agreement with the court, it was decreed that his youngest son would rule his kingdom while his oldest son would rule the kingdom that was under the reign of his ex wife.

The king's youngest son was greatly loved by his mother and father, they were always together and the entire castle seemed to echo with their laughter. But sometimes even the happiest of families must be torn apart. The royal couple had to go on voyage over seas to another kingdom where they would discuss affairs. The prince was much too young to join them at the time so he stayed behind unfortunately during their journey a terrible storm sank their ship and it took the lives of everyone on board including the king and queen.

With his beloved mother and father dead the young prince had to be brought up by his half brother but he resented the boy for being the product of his father and a another woman who he had left his mother for. He was very cruel to him and he urged the people of both kingdoms to regard him as a bastard child born of scandal so he was hated by not only his brother but by his people as well. Due to such mistreatment the boy grew into a selfish, cruel, and unkind young man who made others as miserable and unhappy as he was.

But then one stormy night an old beggar woman came to the castle claiming that she had been separated from her companions. She greeted the prince respectfully and pleaded with him to give her shelter for just this one night. But the prince was replused by her unsightly appearance and cruelly turned her away. The old woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances, telling him that the only way to see true beauty is to look with one's heart instead of one's eyes. These words of wisdom did not sway the prince and he dismissed her again.

But what the prince did not realize was that the beggar woman was really a powerful enchantress called Kagura in disguise. She often appeared before mortals in a different form to test them and find out what is in their hearts. Infuriated by his wretched nature, Kagura revealed her true form to him and angrily stated that the prince should be punished for his horrible ways. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she and her father the evil sorcerer Naraku who loved to torture humanity, transformed the prince into a ferocious and terrifying beast.

But he would not be alone in his suffering. Because it was the mistreatment of his brother and people who made him the cold hearted man he was, they too were cursed and the entire kingdom was turned into a dark forest who no one would dare enter leading the kingdom to be forgotten almost entirely.

Naraku wanted to leave the prince, his people, and his kingdom this way for all eternity but Kagura was much kinder than him and she decided to show mercy. She gave the beast an enchanted castle to live in which would always be filled with treasures, servants, and anything else he could wish for . She also made it so that the beast would not age while he was in this form but most importantly she gave him one chance to free himself from the curse. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return in before a decade has passed then spell would be broken. If not then he would remain beast forevermore. But the beast only fell into a great despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed and a town was built just outside of the forest. A small town filled with many houses, shops, a school house, a church, and many people. Mostly ordinary people who lived ordinary lives. In this town there was a cottage which has home to a wood cutter and his wife who had a very strong love of roses. Their entire cottage was decorated with two different kinds of roses, the white roses which were fair and lovely and the red roses which were bright and radiant. There were only two things the woodcutter's wife loved more than the roses in her garden and that was her children. The woodcutter and his wife had four children together, two sons and two daughters: Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, and Sota. 

Kagome usually spent her days reading, spinning, sewing, or helping her mother cook and clean around the house. Sango usually spent her days outside playing with the animals, climbing trees, skipping rocks, and helping her father collect fire wood and sticks. Unlike most sisters they always got along and never fought. In fact there were as close as two sisters could be despite how different they were in interests and personality. As children they were always seen together, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. When the girls reached womanhood they developed their very own unique form of grace and loveliness. 

Kagome was blessed with beauty as flawless and enchanting as she was. Her beauty was one of innocence and sweetness. A woman with hair dark as ebony wood and skin as fair as apple blossoms. She was a maiden who was the very representation of the white rose. Beautiful, pure, innocent, sympathetic, and spirited. Yet she was unaware of just how beautiful she was and tended to be very insecure about her looks.

Sango's appearance was one of joy and excitement. With skin like a summer peach and blood red lips. A woman who represented the red rose in every way. Lovely, cheerful, bright, energetic, and enthusiastic. However she was a bit of a tomboy, not always doing what most young women would find interesting but she had a girly side as well. She thought it would be nice if she could wear a pretty dress or a piece of jewelry but those were just small and very minor desires that she had.

As adults they were still as close as they were in childhood and though they were content with their simple life they both longed to see what lied beyond the small town where they lived yet they couldn't bring themselves to leave their parents or their younger brothers Kohaku and Sota.

Kohaku the first born son often tried to be exactly like his father. Strong and hard working, always trying to provide for the family despite his young age. He would often try to join him on his hunting expeditions but he was much too young. Sota the second born son and youngest member of the family was much more timid than his older brother. He was very attached to his oldest sister Kagome and his mother but despite his timidity he always did everything he could to help out the family. 

All in all they were a very happy and loving family, each member willing to do anything for each other. The only problem they really had was that they were poor and did not have much but they had love so that was enough for them. 

"Kagome." Her mother said to her one morning. "Could you please go into town and buy me six eggs?"

"Of course Mother but didn't you buy eggs yesterday?"

"Yes but I didn't get enough. The farmer I bought them from didn't have a lot to sell."

"Alright then. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time dear, there's no hurry."

"Mother if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were trying to get me out of the house." Kagome giggled. 

"Nonsense. It's such a beautiful day and you've been helping me so much with the house work lately. You deserve some time to yourself and I think a little trip into town would be perfect way for you to relax. Maybe clear your head and think about somethings."

"It is a nice day." Kagome agreed. "Should I invite Sango to go with me?"

"No she's helping me clean out the cellar."

"What about Kohaku and Sota?"

"They're helping your father at the moment."

"Okay."

Her mother handed her the money for the eggs and after that she grabbed a basket off of the shelf and went out the door of the cottage.

"She's up to something." Kagome thought as she watched the cottage door close. "But what?"

She tried to figure out what her mother was trying to do but she couldn't come up with anything. Before leaving she stopped in the garden to smell the roses blooming, she loved the sweet fragrance that came from their soft petals and they always brought back wonderful memories. Much like her mother she adored the roses and the white ones were a personal favorite of hers. Then with a smile on her face she made her way toward the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Sango's father and Kagome's mother are married to each other in this and they both serve as the biological parents of Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, and Sota.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome entered the town all heads turned in her direction. She didn't understand why so many people stared at her. She figured that it must've been because they found her odd looking or something like that. But truthfully the reason why she drew so much attention was because the people of the town were astonished by her great beauty. According to many, there had never been a single woman in the entire land who even came close to matching her loveliness. Plenty of men ogled her and plenty of women envied her. A lot of them wondered how such a beautiful woman could be the daughter of a common woodcutter.

"Can you believe how lovely she is?" An older woman whispered to her friend.

"Yes. Her looks have got no parallel." Her friend said. 

"Even as a child she was so fair of face."

"I swear if I wasn't married." A man said. 

"Get real. As if you could get a girl like that." Another man said.

She went to the market place and bought six eggs with the money her mother had given her. After that she went to the library to read the newest book but to her great disappointment the book had already been bought. It was still fairly early so she decided to look through the windows of various shops that sold jewelry, gowns, and perfumes, all sorts of pretty things that she often thought about wanting but knew that her family could never afford. 

As she gazed upon the window displays of each shop she was unaware that she herself was being gazed upon by Koga. A young, handsome, and very wealthy gamekeeper who was well known and well liked by almost everyone in town. With his best smile on his face, he suavely approached her from behind.

"Oh Koga you startled me." She said.

"Good morning Kagome." He greeted.

"Good morning." She replied politely. 

"Do you need any help carrying that basket of eggs."

"That's very kind of you but no thank you. I should probably head back home now, no doubt there's plenty of work that needs to be done."

"Kagome you weren't to live like a peasant. Even the windows long to be your mirror."

"That's very sweet of you to say but I think you're over exaggerating."

"You know if you were to marry a rich suitor you would have servants and live in a castle."

"I don't need servants or a castle. I'm perfectly happy living where I am now. Besides when I do marry it will be out of love, not out of wealth." She said. "Now I really must be going. Goodbye Koga."

With that said she hurried home, Koga didn't stop looking at her until she was gone. The gamekeeper had been infatuated with Kagome for quite sometime despite the fact he was already betrothed to Ayame the granddaughter of an old duke. In truth she was a much better match but Koga being a very proud and vain man only wanted to marry a woman who's beauty surpassed all others. Now Ayame was a very lovely young woman, very lovely indeed but she was not Kagome's equal. Like many other women in the town she envied Kagome but not because of her looks but because she had unintentionally captured the eye of her fiance.

"It's not fair." She said watching Koga admire Kagome from afar. "He's supposed to marry me and yet fawns over her."

"It is merely a phase my dear." Her grandfather told her. "Pre-wedding jitters, once you two are married he will forget that peasant."

"He sniffs after her like a common mongrel. It sickens me."

"You just need to remind him that you are the better catch. This woman maybe fair but she's common and as poor as dirt. You have wealth and nobility, class and refinement. In time he'll come to his senses and realize that you have much more to offer him than she does."

"You think so grandfather?"

"I know so and if you want my honest opinion you're twice as beautiful as that girl."

"Oh grandfather I hope you're right."

...

When Kagome arrived back at the cottage she found that it was seemingly deserted inside.

"Hello?" She called. "Mother? Father?"

"Surprise!"

To her surprise her parents, sister, and brothers came out from behind tables and chairs cheering with smiles on their faces. 

"Happy birthday!" They all said.

It was at that moment Kagome realized that during all the time she had been doing house work and helping her family, she had completely forgotten that this was the month of her birthday.

"Oh my goodness it is my birthday today." She realized with a smile.

"You forgot your own birthday?" Sango giggled. "Good thing we remembered otherwise we might've of skipped it."

"Your mother sent into town to get the eggs so we could get everything ready." Her father said.

"I made your favorite." Her mother said holding up a plate that held pastry made with raspberries and cream.

"And we all pitched in to get you a present." Sango handed Kagome something wrapped up in napkins.

Kagome unwrapped it and found that what was inside was the new book that had been added to the library and she had so very much wanted to read.

"You bought this for me?" She said.

"We saved every extra coin we had to buy it." Her younger brother Kohaku said. "And it was Sango's idea to get the book."

"I couldn't buy you anything so I made you this." Her youngest brother Sota said. He gave her a picture that he had drawn of the whole family all together. Kagome smiled and hugged her little brother. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all so very much."

Later that evening Kagome sat up in the room she shared with Sango and started reading her new book. It was a very romantic story about a couple who's families didn't want them to be together so they ran away and traveled the world, having adventures, and seeing new places.

"Do you like your book?" Sango asked.

"I love it. Thanks for picking it out."

"Well I know how much you like to read. I hope I got the right one."

"You did and it's one of the best stories I've read so far. Wouldn't it be greet if we could have exciting lives like the character's in my books? To fall in love, have adventures, and see the world."

"Well if you want love, I hear that gamekeeper Koga likes you."

"Don't be silly Sango he's engaged."

"He might change his mind about the arrangement."

"Doubtful."

"He's very handsome and rich."

"He is nice but I don't love him. When I do find love I believe it'll be when I least expect it."

"Well it's getting very late. I think it's time that you put down the book and get some sleep."

"Alright."

Kagome put her book down, Sango blew out the light candles in their room, and the two young women drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

One day a terrible storm came into the town. It was one of the most dreadful storms that had ever been known. Rain, wind, thunder, and lighting, it was very frightening and dangerous. As the woodcutter tried to safely secure the family's only horse, his wife and children waited with baited breath in the cellar. 

"Mother I don't like the storm." Sota said clinging to her. "I'm scared."

"It's alright dear." She said. "We're safe as long as we stay in the cellar."

"I just hope Father is safe." Sango said stroking their pet Kiara to keep her calm.

"I should go out to help him." Kohaku said.

"You will do no such thing." Sango said. "You will stay here with us."

"He's right Kohaku, you'd be a better help to Father if you just stay here. If you go out there he'll be too worried about you to focus." Kagome said.

"Alright." He sighed.

"Let's just all pray that your father will be able to secure the horse and that our home will still be standing with this is all over." Their mother said. "But most of all pray that he will not be harmed."

In the end with the storm subsided both the woodcutter and his horse were safe and the little cottage remained but the beautiful rose garden that had been destroyed. Kagome and Sango were both very saddened by the loss of the garden but they were relieved that it was the only thing the storm had harmed. 

A few days later the woodcutter when he delivered some firewood to a wealthy merchant he offered him a very important job. One of his ships was set to bring him many fabrics, metals, and spices for him to sell but the port where the ship was to dock was on the other side of the forest and the merchant had too much work to do at the moment to meet the ship. He offered the woodcutter a great amount of money if he would go to the port and retrieve the items for him. It was the opportunity of a lifetime because with the money the merchant promised him he would be able to afford many expenses that his family needed and even wanted.

"Dear are you sure you should be doing this." His wife told him on the morning he was to leave. "That forest is very dangerous. It's dark, cold, and filled with bloodthirsty wolves. You could be hurt or worse."

"The forest isn't so dangerous during the day time. That's why I'm leaving in the morning. I'll spend the night at the port and be back home before night fall."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course now please stop worrying."

He hooked his horse up to a wooden wagon, mounted it for the long journey, and went to bid farewell to his family.

"Now my children this merchant is going to pay me a lot of money for doing this so what kind of gifts would you like me to bring you?" He asked.

"I'd like a new ball." Sota said. "One that's brightly colored."

"I've always wanted a dagger." Kohaku said. "One with a very strong and swift blade so I can defend myself or my family."

"I could always use a new pair of shoes to work in." Sango said.

"Now Sango we always have enough money to buy you the shoes you need." Her father said. "I want to give you something that I couldn't normally give you. Something that you really want."

"Very well if you can, bring me a golden bracelet."

"A golden bracelet it is and what would you like Kagome?"

"I don't need anything." She said.

"There most be something you want."

"No Father but thank you just the same."

"Kagome it would make me very happy to bring you home a present. Just name anything."

"Okay let's see."

Kagome thought for a moment. She didn't want her father to spend too much money on her but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she thought about something that really wanted but it wouldn't cost much. She then remembered her family's beloved rose garden. Oh how she would love to have back, making their cottage look so beautiful.

"Father I would like two roses, one white and one red."

"Two roses? But I wanted to get you something special."

"But Father that would be special. With those two roses I could replant our garden."

"Well I know how much you loved that garden. I shall bring you back a white and a red rose."

After that he kissed his wife and children goodbye and left for the forest. Later that day Kagome and Sango went to gather up sticks and stones to make a fire with tonight. It was supposed to be a very cold night.

"Sango please come down from there!" Kagome called after her sister climbed up a very tall tree.

"Kagome you should see the view from up here." Sango said. "It's amazing. You can see the whole town from up here."

"What if you fall? You'll hurt yourself."

"Kagome I've been climbing trees since I was five and I've never once fallen."

"That doesn't mean it'll never happen. Oh Sango why must you always do stuff like this? You know it makes me nervous."

"You worry too much Kagome, just like Mother."

"And you do too much, just like Father."

Eventually Kagome was able to convince Sango to come down from the tree.

"Do you really think that merchant will give Father all that money he promised?" Sango asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"It's just that some wealthy people like that don't always keep their word and they lie to get what they want."

"Father said that he seemed like a very trustworthy man."

"He better be trustworthy. I can't stand people who lie and break their promises. Honesty is very hard to come by you know especially in men."

"Is that why you've never tried to find a suitor? Because you think all men are dishonest?"

"I don't think all men are dishonest, I just think a lot of them are."

"Well Father, Kohaku, and Sota are fairly honest so that's proof that truthful men and boys do exist."

"I suppose you're right."

"I think we have enough sticks and stones for a fire. Let;s head home now before it gets dark."


	5. Chapter 5

Reader before we continue any further with our story we must go back a few years. Back to an event that took place before the storm that the town encountered but after that mysterious forest was established. 

This event took place in another kingdom which was ruled by another prince. Now this prince was not as cold and cruel as the first one I told you about. He was young, charming, fun loving, and carefree. Unfortunately he had two flaws that no prince or monarchy should ever have. He was very dishonest and unfaithful. You see he was a very handsome young man who couldn't resist a pretty face. A womanizer who flirted and seduced many fair young women. He always promised to marry them if they gave themselves to him only for him to break his promise once they did it. 

One day he met a very mysterious and beautiful young woman. With his charming manner, he seduced the young woman and he swore with his whole heart that if she gave herself to him he would marry her and make her queen. She agreed but just before they went to bed the young woman overheard the prince talking to his faithful servant Mushin. He foolishly boasted on how easy he won the woman's favor and how he had absolutely no intention of marrying her. 

The young woman happened to be Kagura the enchantress in one of her many disguises. She angrily confronted the prince for his dishonesty, telling him that no true prince would ever resort to such trickery and deceit nor would he selfishly make a promise that he wouldn't keep. 

As she was preparing to punish him the prince's servant Mushin threw himself at her feet and pleaded with her to forgive the prince. To understand that he meant no real harm, that he was only young and foolish. This softened her rage but she still believed that he should be punished and that he should learn the importance of truth and loyalty. So once again with help from her father Naraku, she punished the prince who wronged her by casting a spell on him. They turned him into a small and very ugly frog. 

Yet despite his dishonest and unfaithful nature, Kagura knew that the prince was also kind, patient, and understanding so she decided to be lenient with his curse. If he could convince a woman to promise to marry him and prove that she'll keep her word than the spell would be broken. She also allowed the prince to take human form at night when the moon was up but he had to make his proposal to the woman in frog form. Further more he could not tell anyone about the spell or that he and the frog were the same. If he did either of those things the spell would become permanent and he would lose his human form completely. 

The prince could not believe her terms. After all what woman in her right mind would marry a frog? However as ridiculous as it sounded he had no choice but to somehow convince a woman to promise that she would be his wife without revealing who he really was. 

Since no one could ever know that the frog and the prince were the same, he could no longer live in his castle and he had to leave. The only one who knew who he really was, was Mushin so he went with him and he protected the frog prince while also aiding him on his quest to break the spell. 

It was no easy task. They encountered many young women but not one of them broke the spell. Some of them were so terrified and disgusted by frogs that they screamed and fled from him without even hearing him out. Then there were those who fled from him once they heard speak because according to superstition talking frogs were usually associated with witches and trolls. The worst of them were the women who would make the promise as means to play a cruel joke on him which gave him a taste of his own bitter medicine. 

Now Kagura was not an evil enchantress. She had a nasty temper, was easily insulted, and tended to overreact but her intentions were good. She was what many called a well intentioned extremist. In other words believed that bad humans who were selfish, cruel, dishonest, and unfaithful should be punished severely. Usually would she would target a human who had one or more of those terrible qualities, approach them in a particular disguise to test them to see how they would treat her, if they treated her well then they passed her test and she would spare them, if not then the test was ruled a failure, and she and her father would curse them. 

However she was very fair so she always gave her victims a chance to break whatever spell or curse she had cast upon them. But her father on the other hand showed great delight in watching humanity suffer and would often do anything he could to sabotage the victims chance of breaking the spell much to the irritation of his daughter. 

"You are going soft Kagura." He told her one day. "Why show these fools such mercy? They are not worthy enough."

"Perhaps Father but unlike you I find no joy in the suffering of others." She said. "And I have learned to understand humans, something you've neglected to do. They are capable of great evil but they are also capable of great good and they can be redeemed when they've made mistakes. So I give them a chance at redemption I want it to be a fair chance so no interfering Father."

"Whatever do you mean Kagura?"

"You know very well what I mean. I know how you just love to sabotage them and frankly I won't stand for that. If you do anything to interfere with either of the princes and their efforts to break my curses I swear I will find a way to make you suffer ten times as worse as they are."

"Some respect you show to your father."

"Please the only fatherly thing you've ever done was create me. Now I warn you Father, leave them alone and do not interfere."

With that final warning she disappeared with the wind. 

"How precious." Naraku chuckled wickedly. "She thinks that I'm actually intimidated by my own daughter."

Yes the evil sorcerer had absolutely no intention of listening to his daughter's warning and honoring her request.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that I've introduced you to all the characters in our story let us return to present time. The woodcutter rode on for many a weary mile in the mysterious forest. He tried to follow the merchant's instructions to get through the forest and reach the port but it seemed that this forest was determined to keep him there. Like somehow it was alive and doing everything it could to keep him from reaching his destination. Before long night fell and with it a ghastly winter storm. He couldn't see anything through the thick wind that blew in his face and he felt his whole body shake from the cold. His horse, despite his superior senses also had trouble finding his way through the storm but he managed to lead his master toward a light in the distance. 

Drawing closer to the light, the woodcutter saw the most unusual thing. A large, magnificent, marble pillared castle that was unlike any grand place the man had ever seen but it wasn't the castle itself that he found unusual. On the left hand of the castle all was shrouded in winter cold, ice, and snow. Nothing was alive, all that once lived on that side had withered and died but on the right hand of the castle was a garden full of warmth and green life. It was almost as if the castle was half in Winter and half in Summer.

Without thinking, he opened the doors to the castle and stepped inside. He called for someone but there was no answer. After waiting in silence he walked through the grand marble hallway until he saw a great flame burning in the fireplace and across from it was a chair and table set with candle light and a hearty meal. 

"You may receive what is given to you." A voice in the darkness said. "But take nothing."

It sounded very much like the voice of an old woman. The woodcutter tried to search for whoever had spoken to him but he saw no one. Unable to deny himself food any longer, the man sat down at the table and ate his meal. By the time he had finished the storm seemed to have settled so he decided to just leave for home.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality." He called out.

He left the castle and started to walk to his horse when suddenly he became enthralled by the Summer garden. There were Arbutus trees all a flame with rich ripe fruit amidst the gold-green leaves, paths of fresh green ferns, and the most lovely flowers full in bloom. The crown jewel of all were the Summer roses that grew all around the entire garden. He saw two in particular that really intrigued him. One was the purest white and the other growing beside it was the deepest red. Remembering Kagome's request, he plucked those two roses.

"You fool! What have you done?!" He heard another voice shout, one different from the last.

The next thing he knew the shy had darkened and the atmosphere had turned cold. He heard a terrible sound that reminded him of a wolf or rabid dog and found himself face to face with something that made him scared stiff. 

"Who are you?!" It shouted in great anger. "What are you doing here?!"

"I...I...I-" He stuttered fearfully.

"Explain yourself before I lose my patience!"

"I was lost!" The woodcutter forced out of his mouth. "I had lost my way and I meant no harm I only wished to rest in here for a moment!"

The figure looked down at the roses in his hand.

"You lie!" He snarled. "You are thief! You broke into my home to rob me! You'll pay for this! The penalty for theft is enslavement!"

"Have mercy sir! I didn't mean to steal from you! I merely wanted to bring give these roses as a gift to my daughter!"

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes! I have two daughters, two sons, and a wife who all depend on me! If I stay here as your slave who will care for them?"

"You should've thought about that before you robbed me!"

"Please forgive my foolishness! I didn't think you would mind if I took two insignificant roses! My family has suffered so much and we have lost nearly everything that brought us joy, I couldn't even afford to give all my children the wonderful yet expensive gifts I promised them but I had hoped that I could at least bring some happiness to one of my daughters who only wished for these humble flowers!"

The figure became silent and thought for a moment. Briefly, the woodcutter thought that he heard someone whispering to the creature. Giving him a suggestion of some sort. 

"For all I care! But I will allow you to return home." He spoke finally.

"You will? Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet! I'm only allowing you to go back so you can say goodbye to your family but I will send with you money to provide for them while you are gone, I will even provide you with the gifts your other children wished for. But the day after you arrive home you must return to my castle to serve me."

"But I-"

The figure grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"If you refuse I will keep you here and put you to work now! Swear to me that you will return by the next day! Swear!"

"I swear!" The woodcutter cried. "I swear that I'll return! Now please just let me go!"

"Go to your horse. It will have everything you need."

He released the man and disappeared into the shadows. The poor man had never been so frightened and he ran back to his horse as fast as he could, mounted it, and sent it flying through the forest. During the trip back he tried to convince himself that it was all just a bad dream but halfway home he finally noticed the satchel attached to the saddle of his horse. Inside of it was a good amount of money, a brand new and brightly colored ball, a dagger that was greatly crafted with a strong and sleek blade, a gold charm bracelet, and of course the two red and white roses he had plucked. Those gifts all but confirmed that his encounter with the castle and that creature were not a dream but very real. 

"I can't go back to that monster." He told himself. "If I do my family will starve. Sure we have enough money now but what happens when it runs out? What will my wife and children do then? No, I won't go back. Besides he can't harm us, he doesn't even know where we live so I have no reason to go back."

With that decision made he continued his way home trying to forget the whole thing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the cottage, Kagome and Sango had gone out into the forest again. Unaware that nearby was a pond which was where the servant Mushin was sitting by. He spotted the two young women from a distance.

"Hello? Excuse me your highness are you there?" He called out to the pond. "It's Mushin, will you please come up for air? I have something very important to tell you."

At once a frog came hopping out of the water and landed at Mushin's feet.

"Swimming can be is difficult." The frog huffed. "What is Mushin?"

"Sorry to bother you Miroku but I have wonderful news. There are two young women near by."

"Really? Are they pretty?"

"See for yourself."

He picked up the frog called Miroku and held him up so he could get a better look at Kagome and Sango. Indeed both of them were very lovely though dressed in humble clothes and wore nothing distinguishing except for their cloaks. Sango's was a deep, rich red while Kagome's was a pure, fair white.

"This is a perfect opportunity Miroku. You must call out to one of them."

"Well perhaps." The frog said.

"Perhaps you say? In my very humble opinion sire this is no time for hesitation."

"Well I don't want your opinion." Miroku said. "Pardon my anger Mushin but I'm starting to think that maybe we should just give up on this quest. We've approached hundreds of young women and not one of them have been willing to promise to be my wife and prove it. Not that I blame them because what sane woman would marry a warty frog?"

"Maybe we need to try a different tactic."

"How do you mean?"

"Instead of just out right asking a woman to make the promise, why not take things slow? Start small. Try to befriend a woman first."

"That is something I could try but supposing the neither of those girls would even consider being friends with a frog. They'd probably just scream and run away like all the rest."

"Can't hurt to try."

"Tell that to my pride. I don't think I can take another rejection. Before I make a move why don't we observe these women? Find out what they're like?"

"You mean spy on them? With all due respect your highness don't you find that a little unorthodox and somewhat creepy?"

"I just want to know if one or both of those women would even speak to me. Mushin I just can't bear the thought of another rejection at least not one so soon."

"I don't like it but alright."

So Miroku and Mushin hid themselves and spied on the sisters from afar. They watched Sango climb trees and play with the squirrels and rabbits she encountered as she and Kagome searched for firewood.

"The one in the red seems to like animals." Mushin observed.

"Yes but what if she only likes cute animals like squirrels and rabbits? Not ugly ones like frogs?" Miroku asked.

"You're not that ugly sire. In fact you're kind of cute...In a green, slimy sort of way."

"Gee thanks and for the record this is not slime on my body. It's mucus."

"Maybe you should practice your approach? Act charming, remember you're a nobleman."

"Yeah in a frog's body. Oh this is so infuriating! If only I could court a woman at night in my human form."

"You can't. Remember what the enchantress said. You have to make the proposal in frog form and the woman of your choosing can never know who you really are."

"I know that. That's what makes this so infuriating! Oh curses on the day I laid eyes on that witch! How could she do this to me?!

"Pardon me for saying this my Lord, even though I disapprove of what she did to you I don't think you're a complete innocent victim in this."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well your highness with the way you constantly trifled with the feelings of various women, you can't honestly believe that you didn't see some sort of comeuppance in your future."

"Comeuppance?! You call this comeuppance?! Comeuppance would be a slap in the face from a woman not a transformation into amphibian! This is not comeuppance! This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Calm yourself sire. Panicking will not help you."

"Kagome! Sango!" At the sound of someone else's voice, the frog and his servant immediately silenced themselves and waited quietly for what would happen next. The voice belonged to a young boy who was approaching the two women.

"What is it Kohaku?" Sango asked him.

"Father is home." He said with a smile.

"What a relief. Come on Kagome, let's go home."

The three of them left after that.

"There they go." Miroku sighed. "So much for talking to one of them."

"Do not despair my lord, who knows? They might come back."

"It's no use trying Mushin. I might as well find a nice lady frog, get married, settle down here at the pond, and raise tadpoles because I'm not going to find anyone to break this spell for me."

"Don't give up Miroku. Where there's will there's a way."

"I wish I could believe that." He said feeling more disheartened than ever before.

As for Kagome and Sango, as soon as they arrived back home they showered their beloved father with kisses and embraces. The family felt great relief and joy at seeing the woodcutter return and their joy was furthered when he presented his children with the wonderful gifts he had brought them.

"Oh Father this bracelet is just darling. Thank you." Sango said admiring the gold piece on jewelry that hung from her wrist.

"You're most welcome my dear Sango." he said with a smile. "And is it safe for me to assume that you boys like your gifts as well?"

"Yes Father." Kohaku said studying the details of his dagger.

"I love my gift too." Sota said cheerfully throwing his new ball up and down.

"Your turn Kagome." The woodcutter then handed the white and red roses to her.

"Father they're beautiful!" She cried happily. "Thank so very much Father, I'm so happy."

"Good. Seeing all you happy makes me happy."

"I'm amazed that you were able to find roses." Sango said. "It's awfully cold out there and there are no flowers growing anywhere."

"Yes dear where on earth did you find those roses?" The woodcutter's wife asked.

"I bought them from a florist I met at the port." He lied.

"He must be one gifted florist." Kohaku said. "To be able to grow roses in weather like this."

"Yes he must be gifted indeed." The woodcutter didn't know why but he felt a cold chill down his spine. But why was he so afraid? Surely that monster wouldn't be able to find him? Right?


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome smiled at the two roses her father had brought her. She still couldn't believe that he had managed to find them. After placing them into a vase she went outside to hang the laundry out to dry. She had just hung up the sheets when she heard the sound horse shoes approaching. She looked to see Koga arriving on his horse. 

"Hello Koga." She greeted politely. "What brings you by? Are you looking to buy some wood from my father."

"No thank you. Actually I'm here to see you."

"Me? What for?" 

"To make a little offer. It's like this Kagome I feel absolutely horrid that you have to fill your days with housework. I think you deserve a better life."

"I don't mind. In fact I kind of enjoy it."

"Someone as lovely as you was not meant for labor."

"That's very sweet of you to say but you really shouldn't say stuff like that to other women. What would your fiance think?"

"You know I never asked her to be my wife. Our marriage was arranged by our families. I don't love her."

"If that's the case then why don't you call off the marriage?"

"Because I don't have a good reason for calling it off. But you could fix that."

"I don't understand."

"Marry me Kagome."

"Koga."

"If you were to become my wife you would want for nothing. You'd live a life of luxury."

"I'm very flattered Koga but this is a very big step and you hardly know me."

"No matter. I know all I need to know of you."

"I can't accept your offer Koga."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you."

"You could learn to love me after we were married couldn't you?"

"I'd rather learn to love a man before I marry him. Instead of pursuing me, you should be trying to learn to love Ayame. She's the one who truly loves you."

"She'll find another man."

"And you can find another woman. Besides I can't think of marriage right now, my family needs me. I'm sorry but my answer."

"Just think about it Kagome. Please."

She sighed. Truthfully Kagome did think Koga was a good man and that he would make a good husband to any woman but she just couldn't be that woman. It wasn't to be cruel, she just didn't love him. 

"I'll think about it but I can't promise you the answer you want." She said.

"Just consider it. That's all I'm asking."

That was the last thing he said before leaving on his horse. Once he was gone Kagome continued with the laundry. By the time all the wet clothes and sheets had dried evening had fallen, she went inside to fold them up and put them away. Her mother, Kohaku, and Sango were not home at the moment. They had gone into town to purchase cotton for weaving, some herbs, and other items that they would need. Her father was outside chopping wood and her brother was playing with his new ball by the fireplace. It was a very peaceful evening but their peace was soon to be disturbed. 

"I've never cut up so much wood in my entire life." The woodcutter said when he finally came in that night. "It's a lot of hard work but at least I know we'll have plenty to sell tomorrow."

"It's getting awfully late." Kagome said. "I hope Mother, Sango, and Kohaku come home soon."

"I'm sure they will. Don't worry."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the woodcutter felt the familiar chill down his spine from yesterday.

"That's probably them now." Kagome said. She walked toward the door.

"No Kagome!" Her father shouted. "Tell whoever it is to go away!"

"Father what's the matter with you? It could be Mother."

The knock came again.

"Yes I'm coming." Kagome said going closer to the door.

"Kagome it's not them! Trust me!"

"Who else could it be Father?"

And before the man could protest any further she opened the door. Just as he feared it wasn't his wife and other two children on the other side. It was something that made Kagome jump back in fear and cause Sota to hide under the nearest chair. 

Standing in the doorway was a figure unlike any that had ever been seen. He was tall, feral like, some kind of wolf or dog like beast that stood upright with wild silver hair, razor sharp fangs, long claws, and an eyes there a raging blood red. He looked beyond angry, he was enraged and turned his gaze right toward the woodcutter.

"You!" He snarled in a voice of pure hatred that sounded faintly human. "You lied to me!"

"Leave us alone!" The woodcutter shouted. "How dare you barge in here! Now get out!"

He grabbed his axe and swung it at the creature only for him to snatch it right out of his hands. He threw the axe aside and grabbed the man by his throat.

"First you invade my home and steal from me! Then when I mercifully give you a chance to part with your family you lie to me! Didn't you really think that I wouldn't come for you old man?!"

"Let go! You're choking me! I can hardly breathe!" The woodcutter cried.

"I know! You broke your word! Now you must pay the price with your life!"

"No! You can't!" Kagome grabbed hold of the creature's arm and tried to pull it. He looked over at her and for a brief moment his eyes seem to soften when he saw her face. "What has my father done that was so horrible that he has to die?"

"Oh so you didn't tell them did you?" He said turning his attention back to her father. "Before I take your life why don't you tell them where you got those gifts?"

"Father what is he talking about?" She asked him.

"I...I didn't get the gifts and the money from the merchant. I stole those two roses from his garden and he caught me!"

"You stole them?!"

"He said that the price for them was my enslavement! He allowed me to go home to say goodbye to you all but I had to promise to return the day after I got back! I...I didn't think he would be able to find me so I-"

"So you broke your word like the lying thief you are!" The beast growled. "Now you shall die!"

The beast started to strangle the man. Kagome couldn't breathe herself as she heard these words. Her father was going to die because of her request for those roses. She couldn't let that happen she just couldn't.

"You can't kill him!" She cried desperately.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?!" The beast demanded.

"Because it's my fault! He stole those roses for me! Kill me instead!"

At her words he almost lost his grip on her father.

"What did you say?" He asked not sure that he heard correctly.

"Spare my father's life and kill me instead! Please! I deserve to be put to death! Not him!"

"You're willingly offering your life for his?" He asked her. "That's what you really want?"

"Yes! It's what I want! Kill me! Do whatever you want with me! Just leave my father alone!"

"Done!"

He dropped the woodcutter to the floor and the poor man lost consciousness. Kagome would have run to his aid but before she knew it both she and the beast were whisked away from her home and to his castle by some unseen force. It all happened so fast and the very last thing she saw before leaving her home for good was tear filled eyes of her little brother who sat shivering underneath a chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome found herself standing in the middle of a marvelous painted hall with red rose-leaves that strewed the floor on golden hangings and festal garlands on the walls. A truly magnificent room but at the moment Kagome didn't care at all about how lovely the hall was. All she could think about was that now she was going to die. Torn apart by some horrible beast because of her foolish wish for two roses. Unable to hold back her sadness any further, she fell to her knees and started to cry.

"You could have at least let me say goodbye to my family." She sobbed. "If I am going to die why couldn't you let me say goodbye to them?!"

"I let your father say goodbye to his family and he tried to back out of our agreement. I figured if I had let you do the same you would've tried to run away." The beast told her.

"I wouldn't have run away! What reason could I have for doing it?! If I had you would have killed my father!" She wept bitterly. "I'll never see my family again! My mother, my father, my brothers, and my sister! I'll never ever see them again and I didn't get to say goodbye to them! How could you be so cruel?! Do you have any idea what it's like to lose the ones you love forever and you don't even get to tell them goodbye?!"

As the silver haired beast listened to her words and watched her cry on the floor his red eyes softened more and more until they changed from red to gold. He felt great empathy and guilt for his actions. Which for a moment shocked him greatly because it had been so long since he had felt emotions like that.

"I'll show you to your room." His voice was still hard and gruff but not as much as before.

"My room?" She said confused. "I don't understand. Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I need to think about somethings right now in the meantime I will let you get some rest. Now follow me."

Not sure what was happening, she stood up and followed him up a long stairway and down an even longer corridor. Everything was so dark, cold, and empty. Like the entire corridor was some kind of forgotten shell and husk that once held something precious and wonderful. At last the reached a room that was at the very end of the hallway. 

"This is where you will sleep." He opened the door allowing her to walk into the room. "I hope you have a pleasant night."

He shut the door. Alone in the darkness of her new bedroom, Kagome threw herself on to the bed and laid their crying. Was this it for her? Was she really going to die tomorrow? She could just imagine how heartbroken her family would be by her death. But she believed that it was better that she die instead of her father. After all her family depended on her father, he was needed by them much more than she was and it was her fault this whole thing happened. So it was for the best that she die instead.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep in fact she thought that she had been too scared to sleep at all but she did end up sleeping because that very night she had a strange dream. She dreamt that she was sitting on a stone bench in the middle of a garden with flower petals falling all around her. Then a beautiful woman appeared and sat next to Kagome.

"Do not fear young lady." She said in a gentle voice. "The beast who owns this castle will not harm you in anyway."

"No. He's going to kill me. I know he is."

"His appearance is monstrous, his temper is burning, but his heart is good and in saving him from his cruel misery, you will find your own happiness."

She spoke so kindly to her that in a way she reminded Kagome of her own mother who she believed she would never see again. Her words were not only kind but they also seemed to be very sincere however despite this Kagome wasn't sure of her words. It was morning when she awoke from her dream. With the bright sun shinning in the morning sky she was able to see her new room better.

It was unlike any room she had ever seen. It was so beautiful and elegant with a canopy bed that had cream colored curtains hanging from it and her coverlet was embroidered with pink and white roses. Charming furniture was all around her room, across from her bed was a carved wardrobe and a vanity complete with a pretty mirror, several brushes, combs, rouges, and perfumes. But the best feature of the whole room was her colorful stain glass window that opened to a grand balcony which allowed her to look over the entire castle grounds.

Though amazed by her new room she was greatly confused. Wasn't he going to kill her? If he was then why would he give her such a wonderful room? Maybe the woman from her dream was telling the truth. Maybe the beast wasn't going to kill her. But if he had no intention of killing her why would he bring her here?

"Maybe he's changed his mind and will send me home." She hoped. 

Little did Kagome realize that the woman from her dream was right. Despite his anger toward the woodcutter the beast couldn't bring himself to harm her. When he first saw her at the cottage he was astonished by her surpassing beauty and his astonishment was furthered with when she selfless offered herself to die in her father's place. He had only known one other woman with beauty and selflessness that was equal to Kagome's and it got him to thinking. Maybe this woman could be useful to him.


	10. Chapter 10

When the woodcutter awoke from the beast's attack his wife, Sango, and Kohaku had returned from the town. In tears he told his entire family all about the beast, the agreement they had made, how he had broken it, and how poor Kagome had offered her life in exchange for his own. The whole family was devastated by these news.

"Oh how could you let this happen?!" His wife sobbed.

"I didn't think he would be able to find us!" He said sorrowfully. "I wanted to stop her from making the deal but he was choking me so hard that I blacked out! When I woke up she was gone! Oh why did she have to sacrifice herself?! Why couldn't she let that monster slay me instead?!"

"Oh my poor baby!" The wife fell to the floor crying.

"Father, Mother I don't understand." Sota said. "Where did he take Kagome? Is he going to bring her back?"

"Oh Sota!" She embraced her son while crying even harder. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her youngest child that his beloved older sister would most likely never come back.

But Sango didn't cry or weep. Instead she grabbed her father's axe, went outside, got on their family horse, and rode it through the forest. Desperately trying to find this castle her father had discovered. She wasn't afraid of any monster or beast, she would kill that creature with her father's axe and bring her sister home.

All night she searched through the forest while marking her path to make sure that she wouldn't get lost but no matter where she looked she just couldn't find the castle. It wasn't long before her father and brother Kohaku came to bring her back home. They had to force her into bed to rest while her father continued the search. But it was no use. He would never be able to find the castle again yet that wouldn't stop him from searching. His wife and other children went into town begging the townspeople to help them search for Kagome, some of them agreed to help but the most of them didn't believe their story and thought that they had gone crazy.

The family was greatly saddened by this terrible event but saddest of all was Sango. She tried so hard to find Kagome but it was not long before she began to believe that her sister had been killed.

If only they knew that Kagome was very much alive. Alive but very frightened and confused. Not sure what to do at the moment, she just sat there in her bedroom waiting for the beast to possibly come in and kill her but he never did. After awhile she decided to leave her room. She walked down the corridor which was lit by candelabras and when she reached the end she went down the stairway and found herself in a dinning room.

No one was there. She sat down in one of the chairs at the dinning room table and once again waited for whatever fate had planned for her. After an hour of silent waiting she heard the sound of the door opening. She held her breath and became stiff, was this it? Was he going to her now?

"I'm ready." She said calmly. "I'm not going to scream but I pray that you will make it quick."

"Whatever are you talking about child?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

She looked behind her chair to see that the person who had entered the room was not the beast but instead an old woman. In her hands she held a tray that had delicious food and drink laid out on it.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked her.

"Of course. Where are my manners? I am Kaede."

"Are you a prisoner here?"

"Oh no. I live here."

"You do?" Kagome did not think that anyone else lived in this castle.

"Yes. I am the cook and head housekeeper. I was wondering when you would come down to eat something."

She placed the tray down in front of her.

"Enjoy and don't worry about cleaning up child. I will take care of that."

Kaede left the dinning room after that. Kagome waited a moment before eating to see if anyone else was coming. When it seemed that she would be dinning alone and her hunger finally got the better of her, she ate her meal. She had just finished when she heard large footsteps coming closer. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. His footsteps stopped and all was silent for what seemed to be forever. Finally she spoke.

"Have you come to...To...To..." She tried so hard not to tremble.

"Kill you?" She heard him finish. "No. I'm not going to kill you."

"But I thought-"

"Plans have changed as you might say."

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"This castle is your home now so you may go anywhere and you may take whatever you wish." He said ignoring her question. "My servants will attend to you if you need anything. But do not leave your room after dark."

"Why?"

"It's forbidden!" When his voice back louder she felt her heart stop. "And you are to never leave your room after dark! Do you understand?!"

She was too scared to speak.

"Do you understand?!" He said even louder.

"Yes!" She forced herself to respond.

"Good." His voice became calm.

"Do you...Do you have a name sir?"

"Inuyasha." He answered.

"Are you going to come in?" 

"Do you promise not to scream when you see me?" She heard him ask.

"I promise."

She heard him take a deep breath and he walked from behind her chair allowing her to see his feral face again. Though startled by him she did not scream.

"I see that unlike your dishonest father, you keep your word." He told her.

"Do not insult my father." She said. "He is not dishonest."

"He is! He lied to me! He gave me his word that he would return and he didn't! He is a filthy liar!"

"Be quiet!" She snapped forgetting her fear of him completely. "How dare you say such things about my father! You don't even know him! You have no right to judge him!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by her attitude. No one had ever talked him like that. At least not for a very long time. For a brief moment he looked like he was going to pounce on to the table and do God knows what to her but something or someone seemed to have talked him into calming down.

"You just arrived yesterday." He said. "You don't know how things work around here so I'll let you off with a warning. You are to never speak to me that way again. If you do then there will be dire consequences!"

Without another word he left the dinning room. But surprisingly Kagome wasn't at all intimidated.

"If I'm going to live here so be it but I will not be pushed around by a bully. No matter how big or frightening he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I'm thinking of giving Sesshomaru a love interest. Your thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the cottage Kagome's family had been left feeling so very miserable and they mourned her terribly. Sango felt tempted to burn the beautiful golden charm bracelet her father had given her but instead she chose to keep it as a reminder how selfless and kind her sister was. In fact she vowed that she would never take it off.

One morning when she woke up feeling especially sad she decided to go for a walk, hoping that the morning air would clear up her sadness just a little bit. In her misery, she happened to be walk by the same pond where Mushin and Miroku were.

"Your highness look." Mushin told him. "It's that woman we saw the other day. She's come back."

"So she has." The frog observed.

"And she's alone too. Now would be the perfect opportunity to introduce yourself to her."

"But she is far too beautiful."

"But she is what we need to break the spell sire."

"Mushin I'm nothing but a warty frog right now. So I would scare her and she would run away. I'm too ugly, it would be humiliating if she treated me like an ugly animal."

"Your highness I'm afraid that being faint of heart is out of the question right now. You only need to remember that you're still a prince. Why before that enchantress cursed you, you were one of the bravest men ever known."

"I've been rejected too many times to go through this embarrassment again."

"Sir you simply must recover that bravery. You must be bold like you used to be. Now hop over and introduce yourself to that young lady."

"But even if we were to become friends do you seriously think that she would promise to marry me?"

"Can't hurt to try. Don't go right ahead with the promise of marriage. Start small, see if she'll be your friend."

"Alright."

"Here she comes. I better hide, good luck sir."

Mushin went to hide in the nearest bush. Sango sat down next to the pond while Miroku practiced how he would approach her. He wanted to be polite and charming but considering his form at the moment he wasn't sure if it was possible.

Just then Sango moved her hand over to the pond and the latch on her bracelet became undone causing it to fall into the pond.

"Oh no!" She desperately tried to grab the bracelet from the pond but it sank straight to the bottom. The pond was much too deep for her to reach it. No doubt it was lost forever.

"Another precious thing I've lost." She said. She covered her face with her hands and she started to cry.

Miroku saw her weeping and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He also felt the need to help her.

"Pardon me." He called out.

"Huh?" Hearing his voice she looked from her hands. "Who said that?"

"I did."

"Where are you?" She asked looking around.

"I'm done here."

"I don't see you."

"Look down at the edge of the pond."

She did but she didn't see anyone except a frog.

"Oh hi there little fella." She said. "I haven't seen any creatures like you around here much."

"Great. She didn't scream." Miroku thought to himself in relief.

"You didn't happen to see anyone around here did you?" She asked jokingly.

"No one's been here except me." The frog spoke.

When Sqngo realized that the frog could talk she screamed and started to kick away from him.

"I'm sorry!" Miroku cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you I just-"

He was cut off when Sqngo started throwing whatever she could get her hands on at him. Rocks, nuts, pine cones, ect.

"Wait! No! Hold on a second! Wow you have a really strong arm lady." Miroku said dodging what was flung at him. "Okay please! Put the pebble down!"

"Stay back!" She cried. "Don't come near me or I'll...I'll step on you!"

"No wait! Stop! I mean you no harm! I beg you! Please hear me out!"

Sango stopped throwing things but she kept a large stone in her hand. According to legend, animals capable of speech were typically associated with witchcraft and the last thing she wanted was to suffer the wrath of a wicked witch.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Well if isn't obvious enough, I am a frog." Miroku said.

"But how are you talking? Are you a witch's spy or something?"

"No! No trust me! I have never ever been involved with a witch. I swear."

"What do you want?"

"Forgive me for startling you Miss but I heard you crying and thought that maybe you could use some help. Would you mind telling me what has made you so sad?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I have lost my bracelet. It became unlatched and fell into the pond."

"I see. This bracelet must be very dear to you if losing it has brought you to tears."

"It's very sentimental. It will forever remind me of someone I loved so very much and I have now lost forever. Oh I would give anything to get it back."

"Really?" He thought of an idea. "You know being a frog I am very excellent swimmer. I could probably swim down to the bottom of the pond and retrieve your bracelet."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. Anything to help a young woman in distress. Though if I did get your bracelet back would you grant me a small favor in return?"

"I suppose I could. What favor did you have in mind?"

"Well if it's not too much to ask I would like your friendship."

"My friendship?"

"Yes. If I get your bracelet back will you promise to be my friend?"

"That's all you want?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I see no harm in that. Alright."

"Now you wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"No. I can't stand people who lie."

"So you will become my friend?"

"Sure."

"That means that once a day you have to come by this pond and talk with me."

"For how long?"

"Five minutes at least."

"I see but why do you want my friendship?"

"I'm a lonely amphibian and other frogs can't exactly carry on a conversation if you know what I mean."

"I guess I can understand that. Okay if that's what you really want I'll do it."

"Do you promise?"

"If you get my bracelet back I promise that I will be your friend and once a day I'll come by this pond to talk with you for at least five minutes."

"That's all I want. Now wait here and I'll get your bracelet."

Miroku then jumped into the pond and swam to the very bottom where he found Sango's bracelet. He grabbed it and swam back up to the top.

"Here you go." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "Thank you so very much Mr. Frog."

"Not a problem."

"I must be going now. I have to help my family with chores."

"But you'll be back tomorrow right? Remember your promise?"

"I'll remember. Don't worry."

"Alright. See you tomorrow Miss."

"Sango." She said.

"Pardon?"

"Well if we're to be friends you should know my name shouldn't you? It's Sango."

"Oh of course."

"Goodbye Mr. Frog." She said leaving.

"Goodbye Sango."

Miroku hoped and prayed that Sango was as honest as she appeared because if she broke her promise then that would be it for him. He would give up on this quest completely.


	12. Chapter 12

When night fell and the moon came up Miroku changed out of his frog skin and took on his human form. 

"Good work sir." Mushin told him. "You've managed to befriend a young woman." 

"Yeah it looks like that. So what should I talk to her about tomorrow?" 

"How about what you like to do? Your hobbies and interests." 

"I can't tell her about that. Those were all part of my life as a prince." 

"Technically you can't tell her that you are a prince. There's no harm in telling her about the things you did and liked before this spell was cast on you." 

"Do you really think that she would be interested in hearing all that?" 

"You're a talking frog sir, I'm pretty sure she'll listen to you." 

"Good point. Still I just wish I could be better looking for her." 

"She doesn't seem like those other shallow women who rejected you and I'm confident that she'll keep her word." 

"You really think so?" 

"Sure." 

"Do you suppose I could bribe her into promising marriage by giving her riches?" 

"I don't think that would make the promise sincere your highness. Besides how could you possibly prove to her that you could give her riches without revealing that you're a prince." 

"Oh right. This is going to be very difficult but at least she's given me a chance. Maybe I could impress her with some witty remarks." 

"An excellent idea sir and if I may suggest, ask her to tell you about herself. Try to get to know her better, if she knows you're interested in her life and who she is she'll consider you a thoughtful man...Err...Frog." 

"Very good options Mushin but are they enough to convince her to even consider marriage to me?" 

"As you said Miroku, this is going to be very difficult but I don't think it's impossible. If she's the kind of woman I think she is she'll be able to see who you are underneath the green skin...In time." 

"How long?" 

"I couldn't say but the enchantress never said there was a time limit to breaking the spell. The only way to keep this spell from being permanent is to keep your true identity a secret." 

"If you ask me that woman was being quite unfair with that condition but nothing can be done about it now. I can only hope that I will succeed." 

The next morning when Miroku turned back into a frog he was very nervous. He hoped that he would be able to say something that would interest her. All day he sat by the pond and waited for Sango to arrive. As he waited he tried to make himself much better looking then he practiced what he would say to her and what they would talk about. But he waited for an awfully long time. Hours passed and he saw no sign of her. Once sunset arrived Miroku lost all hope of her coming, believing that she had only made that promise so he would get her bracelet back. 

"Perhaps she's running late." Mushin told his master, trying to convince him to remain hopeful. 

"No. She's not coming." The little frog sighed in disappointment. "That's it. I give up. My life is ruined." 

"Don't say that your highness." 

"It's true Mushin. No woman as lovely as she could ever care for a slimy frog like me." 

"I thought you said it was mucus not slime?" 

"Whatever." He started to hop away to the nearest forest. 

"Where are you going sir?" Mushin asked. 

"To find some hawk or other predator to eat me. I can't take this anymore so I'll just end my misery now." 

"Your highness I beg you, reconsider." Mushin picked him up.

"Let me go Mushin. There's nothing for me." 

"Please be patient Miroku." 

"I've been patient enough. I'll never be free of this spell because there's no woman willing enough to even be my friend, let alone my wife." 

He hopped from Mushin's hands and proceeded to leave. 

"Hello?" He heard a familiar voice say. "Mr. Frog? Are you here?" 

Looking over he saw that Sango was walking straight to the pond. Mushin hid in the bushes while Miroku hopped back immediately. 

"Yes I'm here!" He called. "I don't believe it, you actually came back." 

"Of course I did. I promised you I would didn't I? I apologise for coming at such a late hour. I've been so busy with chores at home that I lost track of time." 

"I'm just glad to know that you kept your promise." 

"So what would you like to talk about?" 

"Well why don't you tell me about your day? I'm very curious." 

"You are?" 

"Sure. No doubt it's much more exciting than my day. All I've done is sit by this pond." 

"Well my day started out like this." 

For five minutes she told him all about her day of helping her brothers clean the cottage where they lived and later go into town to get items that they needed. She would have stayed and talked longer but night was quickly approaching and Miroku couldn't risk her seeing him change into his human form. If she did then he would be a ugly little frog forever during both day and night time. 

"I must go now." He told her.

"How come?" Sango asked. 

"I have important business to attend to. Night time is a very busy time of day for me believe it or not. But will you be back tomorrow?" 

"I promised you that I would visit you once a day everyday for five minutes." Sango said. "And when I make a promise I always keep it." 

"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." 

"I'll try to come by at an earlier time. Goodbye." She said waving to him before leaving. "I wonder what kind of important business a frog would have to do?" 

"Goodbye." Miroku called after her. 

He watched her walk away and didn't stop looking until she was gone. For the first time since Kagura had cast her spell over him, Miroku felt hope. Hope that he had finally found the right girl who would at last free him.


	13. Chapter 13

When Kagome woke up on the morning of her second day at the castle she expected to wake up in her old bedroom, hoping that the events taking place before she fell asleep were all just a bad dream. But to her great disappointment she woke up in the same elegant bedroom as before. She sat up in her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't understand why she was here, if this beast wasn't going to kill her then what did he want with her?

She heard a gentle knock at the door. She hoped that it wasn't him. She didn't want to see him, not now anyway.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Ume, may I please come in?" An equally gentle voice said from the other side. 

"Yes." She said relieved that it wasn't him.

The door opened and a young woman carrying a tray of food stepped in. She had light brown hair and eyes that were sparkling with joy and gentleness. 

"I do hope you slept well my lady." She said with a smile on her face. 

"I...I did."

"I've brought you your breakfast and while you eat I shall draw you bath."

"My bath?"

"Yes. I find that a nice bath is the best way to help a person really wake up and feel refreshed. Unless of course you don't want a bath."

"No it's fine it's just...Why would you do that for me?"

"Because as of now I am your personal maid."

"Oh...What does that mean?"

"It means that during your stay in the castle I shall attend to your every need and if you ever request something I shall report it to the master of the castle." She sat the tray down on Kagome's bed. "I hope the meal is to your liking and there's no rush to finish eating, the water will be hot I assure you."

"Hot?"

"Yes. Unless you would prefer a cold bath?"

"No it's just that I've never had a hot bath before."

"Then this one should be very special. Would you like mineral salts and lavender oil to be added to your bath?"

"I suppose that would be alright."

"Very well."

Ume left the room allowing Kagome to eat her breakfast in peace. Kagome would not lie, it was very delicious. Most of the time she and her family couldn't afford to eat breakfast save for some leftover bread from dinner and in the Summer and Fall they would have apples and berries for breakfast. But they never had breakfast in the Winter not that she was complaining about having breakfast in Winter.

When she finished her meal, Ume returned and lead her to the bath. It was a porcelain and gold tub filled with hot water and scented with lavender. The bath felt wonderful, all her life she had taken baths with cold water from wells or fresh water streams but never hot soothing water like this. The mineral salts and lavender oil only made it more relaxing, this was heaven on his stiff shoulders. She soaked in there for quite awhile then Ume brought her a towel and bath robe. She dried her off with the towel and bath her the bathrobe to wear.

"Now then let me see if I can find you something decent to wear." Ume said when they returned to her bedroom.

She opened the wardrobe, inside were many pretty frocks and beautiful gowns that were unlike anything Kagome had ever seen. Not even the dress shop in her town had garments this wonderful. Ume combed through the various dresses hanging in the wardrobe until she picked one that she thought was suitable.

"How about this one? I believe that it would look very becoming on you."

She had chosen an emerald green dress of silk with trimmings. 

"I couldn't possibly wear that." Kagome said.

"Oh do you not like the color? Or the material? Well we can pick something different."

"No it's wonderful. I love it but I couldn't wear it, something that lovely isn't meant to be worn by me."

"The master would beg to differ and so do I."

"If it's all the same to you, I would prefer my old clothes."

"Very well but my lady they are dirty and have holes. At least wear one of these dresses til I can wash your clothes and have them properly mended."

"Alright."

Ume helped Kagome change into the dress and to her surprise it was a perfect fit. Ume then gave her some dainty shoes and sat her down at the vanity. She picked up a brush and began to brush her long her black hair, getting rid of all the tangles and knots with Kagome feeling no pain during the whole process. 

"Thank you for helping me get ready." Kagome said.

"You are most welcome my lady. I must go now to attend to my chores but if you ever need anything just call."

"Okay but what should I do?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean is there any work I could do?"

"Oh no my lady there is no need for you to strain yourself. You are now the mistress of this castle and free to do whatever you please."

"Are you certain?"

"That is what the master said. You need only ask and you may have anything that you want or desire."

Ume left the room to do her chores. Kagome just sat at her vanity, looking at only her reflection in the mirror. 

"Anything I want or desire?" She said to herself. "All I want is to see my family."

The very moment those words were spoken Kagome's reflection in the mirror was replaced by an image of the cottage where she lived. Inside she could see her parents, sister, and brothers sitting around and looking so very sad. No doubt mourning her supposed death.

"Oh Mother, Father I'm not dead." She said to the image on her mirror. "I'm alive."

But they couldn't hear her nor could they see her. How cruel, she could see her family suffering over the belief that she had been killed by some savage beast and she had no way of assuring them different. When the image in the mirror faded she laid her head down on the vanity table and started to cry. 

Unknown to her, Ume had accidentally left the door to her room cracked open and Inuyasha was peering through the cracks to watch her. He couldn't enter her room, not without her permission. The room was enchanted to where only she or those she gave consent to could enter her room. He had come to see if she was feeling better this morning but upon seeing that she was crying he decided to leave her alone. He really did feel bad about keeping her here but she was pretty much his last hope of reaching freedom.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaede and Ume weren't the only servants in the castle. There was also three others: Myoga, Jaken, and Shippo. You see the servants of the castle were once animals but through magic they had been transformed into humans to serve Inuyasha. They were all very loyal to him and they were determined to help him break the spell he was under.

"With all due respect Master, do you really think that abducting a young woman and forcing her to stay here against her will is wise?" Asked Myoga who was once a common flea.

"Hey I did not abduct her." The beast defended. "She willingly offered to go in her father's place. If she had refused I would have left her there."

"And kill her father." Said Shippo a servant boy who was formerly a fox. "If I was in her position I would do the same. The deal was kind of unfair."

"Unfair?! The man lied to me! And you all know how I feel about lies!" He shouted becoming dangerously close to lose his temper.

"We apologise for upsetting you sire." Myoga said nervously. "We understand the circumstances, how foolish of us to question your decisions."

"Strong back bone you have there Myoga." Shippo said.

"I beg your pardon your highness." Said Kaede who used to be a raccoon dog. "But if you insist on having this young woman stay here I think you need to practice your approach to her."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well you are hoping this girl might be the one to love you and break the curse, yes?"

"Of course!" He snapped. "Why else would I take her in place of the old man?!"

"Now don't you raise your voice at me. I'm only trying to help." She said sternly.

He huffed in frustration.

"I don't need your help." He said. "I don't know what I was thinking bringing her here."

"I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could win her over." Myoga said.

"It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm...Well look at me! I'm hideous!"

"Not to mention ill tempered." Shippo mumbled.

"Shh!" Kaede shushed him. "You mustn't think like that sir. You must help her look past this beast like facade and see you for the man you really are."

"How could anyone look past fangs and claws? And a tail?! I mean I have a tail?! She'll never see me as a man."

"Not with that attitude."

"She's right you need to be more optimistic." Shippo said.

"And gentleman like." Myoga added. "The next time you speak to her be polite and charming."

"And when she speaks to you pay attention to what she has to say." Kaede said.

"Try to smile too." Shippo said. "You always have that grim look on your face. Would it kill you to show any emotion other than depression and anger?"

"Which brings up your most troublesome flaw." Myoga said. "The most important thing you must do above all else."

"What?!" Inuyasha said getting more irritated with each word they said.

"You must control your temper." All three of his servants said at once.

He blew in frustration again.

"Excuse me." Said the meek voice of Ume who had previously been a crane. "Forgive me the intrusion your highness but you told me to inform you of when our new mistress stopped crying."

"And has she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes but she still looks so very sad."

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Is that wise?" Kaede asked. "I think you need to consider-"

But he had already gone upstairs and down the corridor to where her bedroom was. He knocked on the door, Kagome jumped from her bed and stood perfectly still.

"Who is it?" She said after a moment of silence.

"It's me." He said. "Come out. I want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry but I don't feel like speaking with you right now. I want to be alone."

"I don't think you heard me. I told you to come out and talk to me."

"And I'm telling you that I don't feel like talking with anyone right now. Especially you."

That struck a nerve for him.

"I am the master of this castle and I order you to come out of there!" He shouted which frightened her a little but not enough to make her give in to his demands.

"I don't care who you are and I don't have to listen to a thing you say."

"I can make you listen!"

"No you can't. Don't be ridiculous. You can't force someone to listen to you it doesn't work like that. Besides it's rude."

"Oh rude is it?! How about this? If you don't come out I'll break down the door!"

"You can do that but it'll accomplish nothing. I'll just keep quiet and ignore you."

"Ignore me?! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being a bully?"

"Because I want to talk to you!"

"So you admit that you're being a bully?"

Inuyasha gnashed his fangs together as he struggled to keep his temper under control. This woman was really pushing him toward the edge.

"I'm not going to say this again! I order you to come out now!"

No reply.

"Did your hear me?"

Still no reply.

"Are you ignoring me?!"

Still nothing.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

But she did. No matter how many times he demanded that he speak with her, she kept her mouth shut and pretended that he wasn't really there. Sure he threatened to break down the door and drag her out of the room a few times but he was bluffing. Finally he gave up and left.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go very well?" Myoga said.

"That woman is the most stubborn creature I've ever met on this face of the earth!" He shouted.

"Really? I can think of one much more stubborn." Shippo said gesturing toward Inuyasha.

"Shut up furball!" He snapped.

"You must be patient with her sir." Kaede said.

"I've been patient!"

"With all due respect, banging on the door and shouting at the top of your lungs is not exactly the proper behavior of one who is patient."

"Well you can't deny that she's being difficult."

"Yes but so are you. Try to understand how she feels Inuyasha. She's scared, confused, and sad. She's lost her entire family all in one day. You of all people should know what that's like."

"Not to mention she now has to live with a stranger who threatened her father's life." Shippo added.

"You need to give her time."

"I don't have time!" Inuyasha shouted desperately. "Last week marked the beginning of the tenth year since that witch came into my life! If I can't get this woman or any woman to love me before the year ends it's over! It's all over for me!"

With that said he disappeared into his own room, slamming the door as hard as he could in the process. His servants couldn't blame him for being desperate, this year was his last before the spell would become permanent. But he had to change his ways if there was to be any hope of ever being free of Kagura's spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering why I decided to make the servants animals transformed into humans, in the original fairy tale of Beauty and the Beast the servants in the beast's castle were animals who had been given human properties. 


	15. Chapter 15

Now Inuyasha had one human servant who didn't start out as an animal and he was called Sesshomaru. He was Inuyasha's older brother and because it was his cruelty that had driven Inuyasha to behave so wretchedly in the first place he was sentenced to be a prisoner in the castle and work as his brother's servant until the spell was broken. A suitable punishment for him because all his life Sesshomaru had lived in fear of being inferior to his younger brother, that their father loved Inuyasha more, so he mistreated him to feel superior. Now he truly was inferior to his brother in everyway and it was because of his own actions.

However instead of having him work like all the other servants in the castle, Inuyasha had chosen to lock him in the dudgeon for life. Not that anyone could find it hard to blame him for his actions. All throughout out Inuyasha's entire childhood, Sesshomaru had done everything he could to make the boy miserable and hated by his people out of pure spite and jealousy. Nevertheless, Inuyasha still allowed Sesshomaru to be given food and water but that was the limit of his compassion. 

It took some time but eventually Sesshomaru did regret his actions and he hated himself for what he did to his brother. 

"My Lord are you there?" 

The voice who called to him from his cell was Jaken, formerly a frog but transformed into a man by Kagura. Though he was supposed to be Inuyasha's servant he was more loyal to Sesshomaru because back when Jaken was still a frog a hawk had tried to eat him, Sesshomaru who had been hunting at the time shot the hawk thus saving his life. Though he didn't do out of kindness Jaken still felt in debt to him. 

Jaken and the maid Ume were the only visitors Sesshomaru would receive. Ume would come to bring him food and drink while Jaken came to inform him of recent events that took place in the castle. They both felt sympathy and compassion for him, sometimes they would stay and talk to him even he wouldn't respond. It was to keep him sane because it was dangerous for someone to be without human contact for so long. 

"What do you want Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked him in his gloomy voice that held little to no emotion. 

"Forgive me for disturbing you but I bring news. A young maiden is now living in the castle." 

"Really? How did that happen?" He asked. 

"Your brother worked out a deal with her. She lives here and in exchange he doesn't kill her father." 

"Interesting deal. How long will she be here?" 

"Your brother hasn't said. So far it's indefinitely." 

"So I'm guessing it was an impulsive decision on his part. He never did think things through." 

"The other servants are hoping that she will break his curse." 

"Is that so? What's she like?" 

"She's a peasant but she's very beautiful sir. No one in the castle has seen anyone like her." 

"If that's true then she'll never fall for Inuyasha. No beautiful woman could ever look past his horrible appearance, he would have been better off having some plain looking girl stay here. Honestly I don't know why they still hope, Inuyasha will never learn to love anyone nor will he ever earn anyone's love in return and it's my fault." 

"Do not despair sir. I will do everything I can to ensure that somehow, someway, you are freed." 

"I do not wish to be free Jaken." 

"What?" The servant said not sure that he heard him correctly.

"You heard right Jaken. I do not wish to be free of this prison, I only wish to stay here and rot for the rest of my life." 

"I don't understand my Lord. How could you wish to remain here?" 

"I figured that you wouldn't understand and I don't expect you to ever understand. Just leave me alone Jaken please." 

"As you wish my Lord." 

"And don't call me Lord." He said. "I haven't been a lord in a longtime and I never deserved the title to begin with." 

Jaken left the dudgeon while Sesshomaru just sat alone in the darkness of his cell. Truth be told, the guilt and regret he felt over what he did to Inuyasha and his kingdom was so great that he didn't want to be freed from this dudeon ever. He was actually surprised that Inuyasha had chosen to in prison him for life instead of just executing him right on the spot. That's what Sesshomaru would have done if the roles were reversed. But then again maybe death was too merciful for him. Perhaps it would be better if he were to live with the knowledge that he had caused all this misery and unhappiness. 

He felt that he deserved to spend the rest of his life the dudgeon and that he deserved to die there. His actions had led to his brother and his people being sentenced to an eternal damnation on earth and he was sure that he would never forgive himself for that. He should've been punished, just him. Not his brother and not his people. He had no doubt that his father would be so ashamed of the man he had become. 

The former king had expected his eldest son to be wise and good like him, to look after the well being of his people and his youngest son who had been orphaned. But instead Sesshomaru had let his jealousy and resentment consume him so much that he had destroyed the once beautiful and prosperous kingdom his father had worked so hard to create. 

"Forgive me Father." He pleaded to heavens. "Please forgive me. Forgive for destroying everything you loved and held dear. I would do anything to make up for all the sins I've committed if I could." 

The proud, majestic, regal yet resentful and jealous Sesshomaru had died a long time ago. Now all that remained was a pitiful man filled with guilt and regret. 


	16. Chapter 16

Days passed and things didn't seem to be getting any better between Inuyasha and Kagome. Nearly every day whenever they saw each other Inuyasha would demand that Kagome speak to him but she would just ignore him. Refusing to do anything he wished. Not only did she refuse to speak to him but she wouldn't look at him either. This only infuriated him further because he believed that she avoided looking at him because she found him to be ugly. But truth be told it had nothing to do with his appearance. It was all because of his behavior. 

"You have made him quite cross these past few days." Kaede told her one day as she was serving her tea. 

"I don't care." She replied.

"He is trying to be kind." 

"Kind? He is heartless. He angrily demands that I do whatever he wishes after he's ripped me away from my family?" 

"To be fair you did come of your own free will." 

"Yes because had I not my father would have died and my family would have starved." 

"I agree that the circumstances that brought you to us are quite barbaric but he truly is not heartless. Arrogant, ill-tempered, and self entitled yes but he is most certainly not heartless." 

"How can you say that he's not?" 

"Simple. I know him. I've been working for him for a very long time. I've seen the worst parts of him and I've seen the best parts of him. Give it time and you'll see child, he's not that terrible. You need only give him a chance." 

"Did he give my father a chance?" 

"Hard to say. But if you just got to know him-" 

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him. Because of him I'll never see my family again! He wouldn't even let me say goodbye to them! And for what reason does he have for being so angry with my father? So angry that he wanted to enslave him and later kill him? It's all for plucking two roses!" 

"Your anger is understandable my dear. Very understandable." 

"Of course it's understandable. He's ruined my life!" 

Kaede sighed. 

"I won't argue with you because you have every right to feel the way you do. We're all trying so very hard to make things easier for you here." 

Kagome then realized that she was taking her anger toward the beast out on Kaede who had been nothing but kind and courteous to her. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "It's not you that I'm angry with. You didn't do anything wrong. You've been so very kind to me. I shouldn't be talking to you like this. Please forgive me." 

"Think nothing of it child. I cannot say that I wouldn't feel the same way or that I wouldn't do the same thing if I was in your shoes." 

"But that's no excuse for such rude behavior. Again I'm very sorry. I should not have forgotten my manners no matter how upset I am." 

"You're a very well brought up young lady. I admire your willingness to apologise and admit your mistakes. That's quite rare in young people." 

"Thank you and thank you for the tea." 

"You're quite welcome. I must go now but I will see you again later." She walked toward the door to the room and before going out, she stopped to say "Remember this for the future my dear. Monsters are often made not born." 

She then left Kagome's bedchamber and went to bring tea to Inuyasha. 

"I don't want any damn tea." He told her when she arrived. 

"Very well." She said calmly. "You know you're being very cruel to her." 

"Me?! I'm the cruel one?! She won't even look at me because she thinks I'm too ugly!" 

"I don't think that's the reason she's ignoring you." 

"What?" 

"Well she just doesn't seem like the kind of person who would ignore someone based on their appearances." 

"Why else would she be doing this to me?" 

"Do you really want my honest opinion?" 

"Alright but remember you asked for this. I think she's ignoring because ever since she's arrived here you've been nothing but rude and demanding toward her. You haven't even attempted to act like a gentleman. Perhaps if you were to apologise then maybe she would speak to you." 

"Me? Apologise? To someone like her?!" 

"That would be a good first step toward breaking the ice." 

"I've never apologized for anything in my life!" 

"Did you not try to apologise to Kagura the enchantress?" 

"That doesn't count. I didn't actually get to do it. Bottom line is I've never apologized before and I'm not starting now!" 

"Inuyasha stupid is as stupid does." 

"Are you calling me stupid you old hag?!" 

"I'm just saying that your stubbornness and pride won't help you in this situation. In fact was it not your stubbornness and pride that got you into this problem in the first place?" 

He didn't answer. He just looked at her annoyance which she knew meant that he understood that her words were correct. 

"Well I have no need to apologise. I've done nothing wrong." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes! She was being difficult! And she insulted me too! She said 'I don't feel like talking with anyone right now. Especially you.'" He imitated. 

"Sir." She said. 

"Yes what?" 

"With all due respect that imitation was pathetic." 

"I am not a comedian." He said feeling further insulted. 

"I'm only trying to help you. You know you're not making things easier for yourself." 

"Just leave me alone." 

"As you wish." 

She left his bedchamber and returned to the kitchen to work on tonight's dinner. 

"Any luck?" Shippo asked her. 

"I'm afraid not." 

"Maybe if we gave her a little present she might feel a little more comfortable." 

"That's sweet of you to offer Shippo but I don't think that will convince her to see Inuyasha in a different light. I'm sure that he would just apologise and act more gentlemanly they could at least start to get along." 

"No use in hoping for that." Myoga said. "Inuyasha has never been one to admit when he's wrong or express regret over his actions." 

"Then I fear that he'll be doomed to remain a beast forever because as long as he acts this way he'll never be able to love or be loved in return."


End file.
